Preto no branco
by Amy Lupin
Summary: As cartas que Draco Malfoy escreveu e que por algum motivo não enviou. Fic escrita para o I Mini-Challenge Harry&Draco do 6 Vassouras.


**Autora:** Amy Lupin

**Título:** Preto no branco

**Beta:** Schaala

**Sinopse:** As cartas que Draco Malfoy escreveu e que por algum motivo não enviou.

**Capa:** link no profile

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Gênero:** Drama/Família

**Formato:** Oneshot

**Observações:** A idéia de fazer cartas (bem como a Saudação e o Encerramento em alguns casos) veio do texto de Caio Fernando Abreu de onde foi extraído o quote da capa que escolhi. A falta de pontuação em algumas frases foi intencional.

**Fic escrita para o I Mini-Challenge Harry&Draco do 6 Vassouras**

-oOo-

**ATENÇÃO** - Legenda: (Entre parêntese) – descrição do narrador; _Itálico_ – carta; Sublinhado – riscado (era para ser traçado, mas aparentemente o site não tem essa opção de edição).

-oOo-

(Desenho de três pessoas-palito, um homem e uma mulher adultos com uma criança entre eles. Todos os três empunhando varinhas. As legendas foram escritas em letras infantis irregulares).

_Minha família_

_Papai, Draco e Mamãe_

_Amor,_

_Draco_

-oOo-

(Carta amassada e enfiada dentro de uma embalagem de imitação de varinha para crianças coberta de pó. Os erros de grafia e gramaticais foram corrigidos na transcrição).

_Mansão Malfoy, agosto de 1986_

_Querida mamãe, querido papai,_

_Adorei o presente, mas deve haver algum problema com a varinha que vocês me deram. Venho praticando vários movimentos que vi a mamãe fazer no jardim, mas não importa qual feitiço eu tente, só saem faíscas._

_Amo vocês, seu filho,_

_Draco_

_P.S.: A propósito, mamãe, é possível que eu tenha chamuscado aquela sua flor que demorou eras para desabrochar_

-oOo-

(Carta amassada e jogada no fundo de uma caixa de brinquedos antiga).

Mansão Malfoy, junho de 1989

_Querida mamãe,_

_Fico muito grato pela vassoura, mas gostaria que soubessem que ainda não desisti da varinha. Vou fazer nove anos semana que vem. Além do mais, será que não tenho demonstrado que sou maduro o suficiente?_

_Para o caso da senhora não ter notado, eu recolhi meus brinquedos ontem e dei ração para os pavões._

_Por favor, por favor, por favor diga ao papai que já sou grande o bastante para ter uma varinha de verdade! Se a senhora pudesse me emprestar a sua, eu provaria o que digo!_

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Draco_

_P.S.: Sobre a vassoura, acredito que papai tenha sido enganado pelo vendedor. Ela é quatorze centímetros e meio mais curta que a do papai e começa a tremer quando eu passo da altura da casa. Não que eu tenha voado tão alto de propósito, foi um acidente e_

-oOo-

(Carta esquecida e envelhecida dentro do Guia da Transfiguração para Principiantes).

_Hogwarts, Setembro de 1991_

_Querida mãe,_

_Está tudo bem. Só um pouco corrido, por isso não escrevi antes. Estou escrevendo durante a aula de História, para a senhora ter uma idéia, e só vou poder postar depois da aula de Transfiguração._

_Mas não se preocupe, o fantasma não está falando nada que eu já não saiba. Estudei o capítulo do livro antes da aula começar._

_Recebi seus doces! Os pedaços que eu consegui salvar estavam muito bons. Mande um pouco mais da próxima vez, pois vou acabar ficando com dor de barriga se não dividir com Crabbe e Goyle. Sério, a senhora entenderia o que quero dizer se visse a maneira como eles ficam olhando enquanto eu como!_

_Diga ao papai que não o desapontarei com as minhas notas. __Hoje vamos saber as notas do ensaio de DCAT¹ e tenho certeza que a minha será a maior._

_Amor,_

_Draco_

-oOo-

(Carta inacabada, dobrada apressadamente e enfiada dentro de uma velha capa de uniforme).

_Hogwarts, Maio de 1992_

_Querida mãe, querido pai,_

_Eu não estava mentindo sobre aquele dragão! E vou provar isso esta noite. Amanhã, quando mandar esta carta pela manhã, Potter e seu bando terão ganhado algumas detenções para deixarem de ser idiotas convencidos._

_Espere, estou ouvindo alg_

-oOo-

(Primeira carta esquecida no fundo de um velho Estojo para Manutenção de Vassouras).

_Hogwarts, Novembro de 1992_

_Querida mãe, querido pai,_

_Faltam alguns minutos para o meu primeiro jogo, mal posso esperar! Vamos arrasar com a Grifinória! Eles não têm a mínima chance com aqueles pedaços de pau que eles chamam de vassoura!_

_Com amor, seu filho vitorioso,_

_Draco_

-oOo-

(Segunda carta esquecida no fundo de um velho Estojo para Manutenção de Vassouras, rabiscada com letras irregulares, rasgando o papel em alguns pontos).

_Querida mãe, querido pai,_

_Não pensem nem por um minuto que foi um jogo justo. Potter quase engoliu o pomo! Devia ter alguma regra que impedisse isso! É tão _estúpido_!_

_Não é justo!_

_E não é como se eu escolhesse só falar a respeito de Potter nas minhas cartas, pai, tanto que nem tenho mencionado seu _ridículo_ nome nas últimas nove, mas ele é irritante irritante IRRITANTE_

-oOo-

(Carta não finalizada, envelhecida dentro do livro As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoproteção).

_Hogwarts, Setembro de 1993_

_Querida mãe, querido pai,_

_Não estou tentando arrumar desculpas para minhas notas! O que quis dizer com a última carta é que não posso competir com a SR² porque ela trapaceia! Eu não sei como, mas ela trapaceia. Não é possível uma pessoa recitar trechos do livro com as devidas vírgulas da maneira como ela faz! Ela deve tomar alguma poção. Existe alguma poção para isso?_

_Mas insisto que isso tudo é uma perda de tempo. Quero dizer, olhe para a criatura que colocaram como professor de TCM³. E esse professor de DCAT, que mais parece um andarilho? Toda essa história de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é uma palhaçada. De que me serve?_

_Queria fazer dezessete logo._

_A propósito, meu braço ainda está doendo. O fato de vocês terem se esquecido de perguntar nas duas últimas cartas não fez com que parasse de doer._

_Certo, eu nunca vou mandar isso para os meus pais_

-oOo-

(Carta amassada e jogada numa caixa de broches onde se lê "Apóie CEDRIC DIGGORY – o VERDADEIRO Campeão de Hogwarts / POTTER FEDE")

_Hogwarts, Novembro de 1994_

_Querido pai,_

_Com todo respeito, peço que reconsidere o que disse sobre minha invenção ser infantil e indigna. A quase totalidade do corpo estudantil sonserino discorda das suas palavras, e isso inclui a maioria dos estudantes mais velhos também. Meu broche vem fazendo muito sucesso._

_Além do mais, não se trata de inveja! Se trata de justiça! Se fosse qualquer outro aluno, teriam anulado o contrato mágico do Cálice de Fogo, mas não! É o Perfeito Potter!_

_P.S.: O senhor chegou a apertá-lo?_

_P.P.S: Eu _estou_ focando nos meus estudos. A confecção dos broches não tomou sequer um dia do meu fim de semana. __Embora eu tenha perdido alguns dias da semana seguinte tentando suprir a demanda._

_P.P.P.S: Por que eu sempre acabo arruinando ótimas cartas?_

-oOo-

(Carta inacabada esquecida dentro de uma velha mochila. A segunda parte estava bastante borrada).

_Hogwarts, junho de 1996_

_Querida mãe,_

_Meu pai sempre disse para esquecer Potter, que ele era apenas um pentelho e qualquer hora acabaria como os pais. E agora olhe só para ele! De quem é a culpa por ele estar em Azkaban nesse exato momento?_

_Eu sei que Potter vai ter o que merece pelas mãos do __Lorde__, mas_

_Que diabos, eu vou matá-lo, VOU MATÁ-LO! Não respondo pelos meus atos se encontrar com ele sozinho._

_Quem ele pensa que é?_

_Ele pode ter escapado de Umbridge, mas vai ter o que merece em breve. E vai desejar ter sido punido pela Umbridge._

_A sorte dele não vai durar para sempre._

-oOo-

(Quatro cartas esquecidas dentro do livro Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções).

_Hogwarts, outubro de 1996_

_Querida mãe,_

_Já disse para não se preocupar. Tenho tudo sob controle. Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo e não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, muito menos de Snape._

_Honestamente, eu poderia me ofender com suas palavras. Poderia pensar que a senhora não confia nas minhas capacidades, apesar de _outros bruxos_ obviamente acreditarem ou eu não teria _tarefas importantes_ a realizar, para começo de conversa._

_Meu pai acreditaria em mim e teria orgulho da minha missão._

_Com amor, seu filho,_

_Draco_

_-oOo-_

_Hogwarts, dezembro de 1996_

_Mãe,_

_Pela última vez, pare de falar sobre Snape! Não posso contar nada a ele ou ele vai roubar o meu plano!_

_É um excelente plano, a propósito. Tem tudo para dar certo._

_Sei que ainda não consegui nenhum resultado, mas estou trabalhando nisso._

_Amor,_

_Draco_

_-oOo-_

_Hogwarts, abril de 1997_

_Querida mãe,_

_Não posso contar, não posso falar nada a respeito. Nem a Snape nem a ninguém! Ninguém pode me ajudar._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Draco_

_-oOo-_

_Enfermaria de Hogwarts, maio de 1997_

_Querido pai,_

_Achei um desenho hoje que me fez lembrar de tantas coisas! Eu costumava insistir para ganhar uma varinha de verdade, lembra? Porque aquilo me faria sentir um adulto e eu mal podia esperar para crescer._

_Lembra de quando eu era pequeno e ficava imitando tudo que o senhor fazia? Se o senhor cruzava as pernas, eu também cruzava; se colocasse a mão no queixo, eu também o fazia. Eu costumava prestar atenção na maneira como o senhor andava, nas palavras difíceis que usava e sonhava que um dia faria aquilo tão naturalmente quando o senhor. Por que o senhor era adulto, um adulto que eu admirava._

_Eu não fazia idéia do que significava crescer. As responsabilidades, as decepções, as escolhas... Principalmente as escolhas._

_Agora estou tão perto de me tornar um adulto e tudo o que queria era poder voltar atrás. Queria voltar a ser criança, sem ter que me preocupar com nada além de não sujar a roupa nova e fingir comer a comida. Mas está ficando tarde, e eu tenho medo de ter desaprendido o jeito. É muito difícil ficar adulto._

_Sinto muito por desapontá-lo, pai._

_Sei que nunca vou mandar essa carta, mas gostaria que o senhor soubesse._

_Com amor, seu filho,_

_Draco_

-oOo-

(Carta escondida num compartimento secreto da escrivaninha do quarto de Draco Malfoy).

_Mansão Malfoy, Wiltshire, Abril de 1998_

_Caro Harry,_

_De todas as pessoas, talvez eu seja a que menos tem direito de sequer desejar vê-lo. Você, a quem odiei um dia com tanta paixão. Era tão fácil colocar a culpa dos meus erros em você! Pena que já não me deixo convencer tão facilmente quanto antes._

_Você me ensinou a ter esperanças, Harry. E não sei se devo amá-lo ou odiá-lo por isso._

_É, portanto, com toda a minha esperança que desejo que você esteja vivo, onde estiver._

Amor,

_Draco_

-oOo-Fim-oOo-

**N.A.:** ¹DCAT – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas

²SR – Sangue Ruim

³TCM – Trato das Criaturas Mágicas

Talvez os bruxos tenham uma magia própria para apagar a tinta do pergaminho quando erram (como nós temos o corretivo/branquinho), mas preferi assumir que Draco descartaria suas cartas por qualquer erro ao invés de tentar corrigi-las.

Esta fic foi postada primeiro no 6 Vassouras e ficou muito mais bonita lá por causa do traçado ao invés do sublinhado nas linhas riscadas por Draco. Se alguém souber como inserir o traçado no site, por favor me mande um recado em (arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br! Mas, enfim, espero que o sentido não tenha se perdido aqui ^.^


End file.
